


绿意盎然

by wisholding



Category: ALL草, All - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisholding/pseuds/wisholding





	绿意盎然

1.  
小凡进府已有月余，身子被王爷日夜疼爱，里里外外尝了个遍。王爷非但不觉腻味，还越发食髓知味，从前不喜纵欲，如今去哪里都要将美人带在身边，恨不得含在嘴里，时时刻刻共赴云雨。  
温泉野合以后，王爷肆无忌惮，带小凡去花园赏花，赏着赏着便将他衣服剥了干净，压在亭中的石桌上，边吸着奶，边挺腰要了小凡，美人呻吟哭泣之声响彻花园，仆从却不敢靠近。自此便没了体统，人人皆知王爷被张小凡迷住了魂，像变了个人。  
到了晚上，王爷常将小凡压在窗边，大半白玉般的身子被操弄得探出了窗外，乌丝却掩住了小凡胸前卖力嘬吸的脑袋。美人衣不蔽体，一双玉臂紧紧抱着王爷，又软又大的奶子让男人吸吮推揉得一耸一耸，破碎呻吟一阵一阵，像夜里发情的猫。小凡爱穿的青蓝色裙裾早被撕开，露出玉白的大腿，缠在王爷腰间，莹润的脚趾在月光下近乎透明，任谁看了也血脉偾张的一幅活春宫，王府内却关门闭户，无人敢置喙。深深庭院里，小凡早已成了心照不宣的秘密。  
后来王爷变本加厉，以往书房是办公圣地，没有允许，任何人不得入内。近日，王爷办公必要将小凡抱坐在腿上，闻着温香软玉方能提笔。小凡饶是天真可爱，也自觉不合规矩，几番抗拒，怕误了王爷的前途。然而王爷却笑他思虑过重，愈发将小凡搂紧在怀中，含着两片香唇吮吻舔舐，一边手也不规矩地伸进小凡衣摆，揉臀抹穴，最后将小凡按在案上，操了个湿透。“准王妃的身子，是本王最大的慰藉。”  
一来二去，小凡也没了法子。只好任王爷胡来。

2.  
这一日，王爷又将小凡抱在怀里办公。遇到棘手之事，王爷挑开小凡的衣襟，隔着白纱把玩小凡的一只玉乳，饱满紧致的圆翘奶子手感异常美妙，握在掌中揉圆搓扁，十分惬意，王爷紧锁的眉头便渐渐舒展，效率也提高许多。小凡依偎在王爷怀中，这般荒唐之举也早已习惯，袒胸露乳任男人肆意揉捏亵玩。只是网纱却磨得奶头瘙痒疼痛，忍了一会仍是难受，哀哀叫出声：“疼……”  
“哪里疼？”王爷舍不得美人受丁点委屈，将小凡身子扳正，轻声询问。  
小凡瘪瘪嘴，纤长的睫毛低垂，削葱指抚上王爷的手：“王爷，这样磨得我疼……”  
王爷低头一看，小凡滑腻的奶子都被网纱磨红了，粉嫩的奶尖更是肿大，虽然可怜，却让人食指大动，恨不能一口吞了下去。小凡身子娇软，抱在怀里又暖又香，王爷瞧着网纱之下若隐若现颤巍巍的奶子，心猿意马也懒理政事，手上用劲握了握，乳肉呼之欲出，看着爱人得紧。  
“轻，轻一点……”网纱磨得奶孔发痛，小凡往后躲了躲，却被王爷箍着腰搂回来，一口将敏感的乳头含进口中。虽隔着一层粗糙的布，但在错漏处仍可尝到小凡娇嫩的肌肤，王爷不禁感到一股特别的意趣，便将小凡的乳头往深里含吮，灵活的舌尖又吸又舔，只觉小凡的身子比什么琼浆玉露还要美味。  
“王爷，你慢一些……”小凡紧咬粉嫩的下唇，被王爷大力的吮吸逼得不由倾身，将一颗奶子送入男人口中，网纱被唾液濡得透湿，连衣襟上都沾了涎液。王爷边揉吸着小凡的椒乳，边解了小凡的衣带，一手包裹住蜜臀揉搓，指尖挑起小凡情动分泌的体液，抹在美人另一边受冷落的奶头上，狠狠舔了舔，把柔嫩的乳头吸得红肿胀大。  
“这身子，怎么越来越骚了？”王爷抬眼看了看美人，小凡粉雕玉琢的小脸染上两团酡红，圆滚滚的大眼睛垂下眼尾，委屈巴巴看着自己，只一眼便看得硬了，眸色霎时混沌。小凡知道王爷又要逞兽欲，抬手捏住男人的耳朵，抱怨道：“你别又……啊……”话却没说完，王爷撩开欲盖弥彰的网纱，将白嫩泛着红痕的奶头彻底含入嘴中，潮湿温热的口腔包裹着小凡的乳房霸道地吮吸。一点点狭窄的空间，王爷不忘疼惜美人，一条腿格进小凡的腿间，令他全身一软，彻底跨坐在自己身上。  
“不要在书房里……有人进来怎么办？”小凡将汗湿的青丝挽在耳后，害羞颔首，香滑的小脸埋进王爷肩窝，撒娇讨饶。几案正对着书房门，小凡裸背叉腿坐在男人腿上，万一有人推开门，这桩荒唐事儿恐怕要传遍整个京城，人人都会说亲王府里养了个吸人精气的妖精。  
王爷却不管那么许多，伸舌一下一下地舔着小凡又软又大的奶子，急急地揉，手上失了轻重。“不会的，宝贝，谁敢进来？”王爷用膝盖顶弄小凡早已被揉得湿透的后穴，美人娇气受不了刺激，被玩弄得落泪，滴下一滴淌在乳上，被王爷揽住腰狠狠舔去。“想要了？嗯？”  
“不要……我……我……”小凡欲言又止，王爷等不及，托着他双臀放在案上。幕僚辛苦撰写的文件全被小凡的淫水打湿，王爷却不在乎，扳起小凡纤细白嫩的大腿贴着自己脸颊摩挲，在腿根处吮出一个个吻痕。小凡抬起玉足踩在王爷肩膀，小脸被调戏得红透，嘟起粉唇：“王爷，办公事要紧……”  
王爷将小凡的腰臀抬高，把两条笔直白皙的长腿扛在肩上，俯下身吻在小凡的双唇，含着美人的丁香小舌吮吸，舔了舔小凡深陷的人中，温柔道：“先办了你。”  
小凡被亲得头晕眼花，只晓得捏住男人的耳朵，道：“王爷不知，我好像……”小凡天生冰肌玉骨，意乱情迷时眼波迷蒙，眼皮仿若透明，挺俏的鼻尖也染上情红，模样乖巧可人，王爷看得痴了，便屈指抬起小凡的下巴，目不转睛看着他，一边看一边啄吻。“好像什么？”  
小凡屈膝磨蹭着王爷的颈项，股间早已透湿，张口含住王爷挑着自己下巴的手指，以口中香液濡湿，一边从指根舔到男人指尖，一边眯起眼睛自下而上望着身上蓄势待发的野兽，满满的性暗示，骚得一塌糊涂。  
“宝贝，说话，别忍着，嗯？”王爷就势在小凡口中翻搅，模仿性器插入水穴的动作，一边迷恋咬噬着小凡粉白的耳垂，下身被美人湿漉漉的眼睛撩得发疼，几乎想立刻捅进小凡身体里哪个肉洞，干得美人只会哭叫求饶。  
小凡缓缓吐出王爷的手指，涎液藕断丝连，意犹未尽地又伸舌舔了舔王爷的指尖，赤身裸体躺在案上抬眸望向王爷，眼里仿佛有千万个钩子。“我好像……有了。”  
王爷怔愣，一时反应不过来，问道：“什么有了？”心中却陡然升起不能名状的狂喜，宛如烟花乍现空中，答案呼之欲出。  
小凡一哼，将王爷被舔湿的手按在自己小腹上，小腿愈发缠紧王爷的腰，缓缓道：“呆子。我肚子里……怀了你的种。”语罢舔了舔饱满的唇，小心观察着男人的反应。  
“当真？！宝贝，你真的怀了？”王爷大喜过望，抑制不住高兴，疯了一般亲吻小凡身上每一处肌肤。小凡是被他半哄骗入府的，自己又上了瘾，逼他日日夜夜在自己身下承欢。能得到美人的身子已是万幸，王爷哪里敢奢望小凡为自己诞下子嗣。他情根深种，早已在祠堂向先祖请罪，除非张小凡愿意，否则不留后代。

“前几日把过脉了，”小凡偏过头，肌肤薄至透明，“你这混蛋，闹出人命了。”  
王爷眸中霎时璀璨，一只手抚摸着小凡尚且平滑的小腹，一手情难自己地揉着小凡腿根，痴痴吻过小凡的唇瓣，轻舔那微颤的眉眼和鼻尖，声音都有些抖：“小凡，你肯为本王生下他吗？”  
小凡默然，缓缓撑起半身，屈起的一条玉腿勾紧了身上为自己神魂颠倒的男人，揽住王爷的颈项，轻轻咬住王爷突出的喉结，含在口腔里，小动物般一下一下地舔舐，把男人舔得呼吸急促，孽根一突一突地顶着自己的屁股，才羞涩道：“人是你的；肚子里的孩子，也是你的，”小凡垂着眼睫不去看王爷情热的双目，粉嫩的唇却吐露香气，好似欲拒还迎，反问道，“你说呢？”  
美人在怀，香躯滑腻，面容粉雕玉琢，肚子里还怀了自己的种。几个月来日夜以阳精浇灌，床上用尽了招数，终于让宝贝点头，心甘情愿成了自己的人。王爷此时几乎是欲仙欲死，占有欲大大满足，深深望着准王妃，皇室天生的狼性翻涌，只想马上狠狠要了小凡，拴在身下操个三天三夜。  
然而王爷终究是疼惜美人，偏头叼住小凡带着清香的唇，温柔厮磨一番，才与美人额头相抵，无比诚恳地乞求：“小凡，嫁给我可好？明媒正娶，八抬大轿，迎你进门。”王爷剑眉星目，自有一番英气，认真起来，颇有几分迷人。  
小凡乌黑的眼珠转向别处，一张一合的唇瓣和却和王爷贴得很近很近，实在是勾引：“那，你以后还会娶其他妾室么？”  
“不会了，府中上下，从今往后只有小凡你一位王妃。”王爷正色，却伸两指探进小凡穴中抽插，挑出汩汩淫液，便忽而压低声线，在小凡耳边轻轻说，“本王此生，也只插你这一个小洞……好不好？”  
淫词浪语，听得小凡顿时呼吸急促，赶紧用一根玉指抵住王爷的双唇，亲赠香吻，一双圆溜溜的大眼睛眨了眨，应道：“我……我嫁给你便是。”  
眼看着小凡的耳垂迅速变红，下身的水穴一夹一夹，将自己的手指吸得更紧，王爷狡黠一笑，忍不住舔了舔小凡的青葱玉指，含混道：“好王妃，现在是不是该喂饱你男人了？今天连奶都没有吃，你要饿死孩子的爹么？”  
王爷说罢，眷恋不已地咬上小凡红肿的奶头，啮咬拉扯一番，乳头肿成两个葡萄，俏生生挺在胸前，被男人从下到上反复舔弄，在空气中泛着晶莹水光，脆弱颤抖。动作太粗暴，小凡蹙紧了眉，配合圆溜溜的泪眼却满是无辜感。“不可以……”  
王爷两手掰开柔软的蜜臀，长枪抵上销魂窟的门口，眼看就要插进去一捅为快，却被小凡一脚踩在胸膛：“会伤到宝宝的。”  
活色生香在前，哪个男人把持得住。王爷将小凡双腿分得更开，压在案上。肉质丰厚的穴口根本藏不住自觉分泌的大量骚水，小凡长期被玩弄的身子早就准备好了接纳男人。王爷奖励地舔进小凡的水穴，一边吞吃着美人的淫液，一边套弄美人的粉茎。“让宝宝先见见爹爹。”  
“唔……禽兽……”小凡被伺候得舒服，玉体躺在桌上缓缓地蹭，也是想要了，却还是撅起嘴，抗拒王爷的求欢。“第一个孩子……你让着他些，好不好？”  
“第一个？小凡，你还想生几个？”王爷套弄起小凡的玉茎，俯身在小凡白润的肚皮上流连，把小凡的骚水舔得到处都是，不顾这是在书房，什么话都敢说了。“为本王生一窝像你这样香香软软的小东西，嗯？”  
“不，我不是这个意思……”小凡屈起长腿，难耐地扭身。  
“每天不必穿衣，躺在床上等本王就好，操到你怀孕，生了再操，再怀，再生下来……”王爷握住小凡折在自己肩上的两个膝弯，几乎将他柔软的身子对折了压在案上，口里含着美人被吸肿的乳头，不禁想象小凡抱着孕肚，一边给孩子喂奶，一边骑在自己身上挨操的画面，真是香艳。  
“你把我当什么了？喜欢孩子，找女人给你生去，要多少有多少。”小凡推搡王爷伏在自己胸口的脑袋，一条腿挣开了男人的禁锢，不满地踩了踩王爷的胯间物。王爷伸手捏住美人的嫩脚，百般抚摸，反复亲吻，才又扛上肩，无奈道，“祖宗，踩坏了谁来操你？”  
小凡想要反驳，男人却已将怒涨的性器贴在他的软穴打转，肌肤相亲，敏感的身体情不自禁就把男人往里吸。恨自己不争气，小凡鼓起脸颊，娇憨可爱，王爷越看越喜欢，捏着美人白嫩柔软的臀肉又往里探了几分。“不是你生的孩子，本王不要。”  
“那你要对我好。”小凡嘴角一勾，白白嫩嫩的身体主动往王爷怀里贴，外衫落在手肘处，半遮不裸的样子看起来又清纯，又诱惑。王爷再也忍不住，挺腰操进小凡湿嫩嫩的水穴，大肆搅着媚乱的肉洞，一边胡乱掐揉着小凡的双乳，不住的吮着小凡每一寸肌肤，“对你好，对你好，宝贝，先让本王好好要了你……”  
“轻点，肚子里还有孩子……”小凡迎合着王爷摆起胯，挺胸送给王爷玩弄，外表清纯却举止淫荡。王爷一听到美人被自己操怀了孕，便更失控，粗长的一根全塞进小凡的穴里，胀满了湿滑的内壁。“啊……插满了……”小凡双眼一闭，睫毛在白生生的脸上颤动，红润的嘴唇喃喃地，一只手抚着自己尚未显怀的肚子，一只手捧着奶子往男人嘴里送。  
“宝贝儿怀孕了，性子倒是淫了起来。”王爷双目赤红，下身在湿热的巢穴中压抑挺动，被一股股体液浇湿。王爷十指抓揉着小凡溢满之间的臀肉，深深操进去，又缓缓拔出来。“屁股都有肉了，比以前还好插。”  
小凡被男人干得发晕，身体里那根长东西搅碎了他全部的意识，被男人的阴茎狠狠钉在桌上，意乱情迷便开始发浪，揉着两团酥胸把王爷的脸都包裹进去。“涨奶了……要夫君吸掉……”  
小凡被玩弄到极致处，便会放浪形骸，仿佛变了个人，王爷最是忍耐不住，埋进乳沟里啮咬吮吸。小凡一条白嫩长腿被男人握住脚踝，扛在肩上，小腿都痉挛，粉红娇嫩的脚跟一下一下磨着男人的耳后，王爷吃够了香甜乳头，便偏头含住它，对小凡身体的每一寸都甘之如饴。另一条白腿环在男人腰间，被王爷狠狠按着腿根，抽疼地几乎挂不住，肌肤都印上红痕。  
“夫君好厉害，操到最里面了……”小凡弓起身子，小脸仰着拼命喘气，乌丝散在案上，和泛着狂热情潮的白腻身子形成鲜明对比。  
“要是不厉害，怎么搞大你的肚子？”王爷收紧双颊，狠狠吸吮小凡胀大的软嫩奶头，下身用力凿进那饥渴的肉穴里，撑满所有的空间，打着圈扫荡孕夫敏感的身子。小凡被刺激得小穴一缩，把男人夹得更深，身体微微发着抖，小巧的屁股被男人托着，跟随着顶弄的节奏打着圈，淫汁浸了男人满手，文书更是都不能看了。  
书房本是清净地，又荒唐成了两人欢爱场所。正待王爷欲大操大干之际，门外却忽然传来侍卫的消息。“王爷，宁亲王来了。“  
王爷神智稍清了几分，吐出小凡的奶头，起身舔了舔他诱人的粉唇，对外吩咐道：“让他等等。”  
小凡发须汗湿，整个人仿若泡在情欲之中，却强自撑起身，拢了拢衣衫，亲亲王爷的眼睛。“我知道……你去吧。”  
王爷咬一口小凡挺翘的鼻尖，眼中满是温柔，将他打横抱起来，快步放在卧房的榻上。性器抽出去的那一刻，霎时的空虚感让小凡咬紧了唇，眼角泛起雾。“啊——”  
王爷动动喉结，将小凡抱坐在腿上，阴茎插在小凡两腿间，把着小凡的双手，扶上自己的性器。王爷咬住小凡的耳垂，轻声细语扫进美人耳中，做小伏低求他，“夫人，救救我。”  
“你……那谁来救我？嗯……”小凡紧咬下唇，在王爷的掌控下，玉白的小手揉捏起在自己腿间疯狂抽动的紫红色性器。肤色差太过情色，白嫩腿根夹住的那根巨物兴奋得很，将小凡的皮肤都磨出绯红色，娇软的身躯被插得上下耸动，饱满圆润的奶子掩在衣襟里，乍泄春光。  
“宝贝，就在这里等本王，嗯？我去去就来。”王爷两手抓揉着小凡的乳房，性器又在小凡腿间抽插几十下，才埋进那空虚的水穴里射了第一回精。小凡被热液激得浑身一颤，不满抗诉：“都怀孕了，还射在里面……”  
王爷吻遍小凡肩颈，将美人抱进怀里摸了又摸，揉了又揉，紧紧箍着小凡的娇躯，性器嵌在那两瓣小屁股里，浓精一股接一股地射进去，一刻也舍不得分开。“子子孙孙都给准王妃，好生个双胞胎，龙凤胎。”  
乳头被玩得发涨，奶却怎么都吸不出来，小凡噙着泪，瘫软在男人怀里，小肉穴听话地把男人滚烫的精液都好好夹进体内，嘟着唇无意识地应承，“给你生，给你生……你快去见宁亲王……”  
“宝贝，等我。”王爷弯唇一笑，咬了咬美人小巧玲珑的耳朵，把小凡轻轻放在床上，便走出了房门。

3.  
小凡睡了半晌，朦胧中感觉床帘被拉开，便伸出玉臂招呼人，呓语道：“你回来了……”  
手却蓦然被人用力拉住，还未醒来，小凡便被搂入一个有力的怀抱里。  
“师弟，我终于，找到你了……”  
“叶师兄？怎么是你？你怎么会到这里来？”听到熟悉的声音，小凡迅速睁开眼，挣开怀抱，把锦被捂在身前，惊讶地看着眼前人。  
叶清远激动万分，心心念念的人儿就在眼前，单膝跪下来说道：“小凡，师兄找了你好久好久。听说你进了逸王府，我便当了宁王府的门客，今天借口方便，才有机会来寻你。没想到你真的在这里。”  
小凡听罢，粲然一笑，“师兄，是我让你担心了。在学堂，一直是你最关心我，想不到离家以后，还劳烦你为我奔波。”  
叶清远心头软了一块，手覆上小凡的，温柔道：“小凡，师兄来接你回家了。”  
“回家？为什么要回家？”双亲早已不在，小凡愕然，不自觉抚上自己的肚子，“师兄，我在这里过得很好，马上就要成亲了。”  
叶清远呼吸一滞，颤声道：“成亲？和谁？”  
小凡圆溜溜的双眼此刻溢满了幸福，甜甜笑道：“和逸王爷呀。”然后俯身，似乎丝毫也没有感受到叶清远的僵硬，悄悄在他耳边说：“师兄，我怀孕了。”  
叶清远瞬间攥紧了拳，向来温柔的眼中狠戾非常，不等小凡察觉，就把小凡紧紧箍在怀里，平静说道：“打掉。”  
“什么？”小凡怀疑自己听错了，敬重的师兄怎么会要自己经受流产之苦？拼命挣扎却挣不脱怀抱，小凡软嫩的胸脯隔着锦被蹭着男人，叶清远把头埋进小凡颈窝，小凡身上的味道却不再是从前的清香，反而是浓浓的情欲和淫靡之气，一想便知这间屋子里方才发生了什么。呵，不过数月，小师弟便成了别人的胯下玩物，肚子还被狗王爷搞大了。  
叶清远以吻膜拜小凡耳后，希望借此平息怒气，他不想吓着小师弟。“小凡，你本是男儿身，怎么能生产？这个孩子是孽障，必须打掉。”然后再怀上我的种，叶清远默默在心里补道。  
“师兄，你一向最疼我，怎么能够说这个孩子是孽障？”小凡不习惯叶清远这般亲密的动作，挣扎之间锦被滑下大半，露出玉一样的腿和脚来。“何况，这件事不是我能够定夺的，毕竟这是我和逸王……”  
“够了！”叶清远忽然一声暴喝截住话头，小凡被吓得浑身一抖，眼珠子都不会转了，手一松，锦被彻底滑落，露出大片雪白的身体来。叶清远喉头一动，与师弟共处这么多年，虽然也看过他身体许多遍，但不曾想在逸王府养了这些时日，却发育得这样诱人了。细细的腰线盈盈一握，白腻的肌肤如绸如缎，一对乳儿更是圆润饱挺，只不过乳尖肿大，还泛着晶莹，一看便知是那个狗王爷玩弄过的。

“小凡，师兄没有逼你打掉他。只要你肯跟我回去，这个孩子我可以当亲生的来养。”叶清远趁小凡不备，一口含住那白皙诱人的耳垂，百般舔舐，伸舌钻进耳洞里去，一边托起小凡的一只乳揉捏把玩，将他压在床头。  
“师兄……你要干什么！”小凡眼泛泪花，仰头被迫承受着师兄的侵犯，两截皓腕都被束在头顶，想要踢腿挣扎却被男人顶进私密处。一直亦师亦友的师兄，对自己竟然行这种强暴之事，小凡想大声哭喊，却又念及往日情分，不想害了他，只得不住求饶，“师兄，你疯了……我是张小凡啊……”  
叶清远看着小凡的泪眼，心疼地吻在那双晶钻似的双目。小凡惧怕不已，闭上眼睛，轻柔的吻便落在薄薄眼皮，清冽甘甜。

“张小凡，正因为你是张小凡……你可知师兄等了你多久……”叶清远哽咽，吻刷过小凡挺翘的鼻尖，深陷的人中，落在粉色的唇珠，含住轻轻舔舐。小凡睁大眼睛看着男人无法掩藏的痴情迷恋，却不能相信师兄竟然一直钟情于自己。  
“小凡，忍了这么多年我都舍不得碰你，你现在却被别的男人吃干抹净？甚至还怀了他的种。”叶清远说着便控制不住愤怒，狠狠碾压小凡凉薄的唇，伸进去翻搅他的一切，像一头野兽。“呜……呜……”牙齿、舌尖、上下颚，都被男人疯狂地侵犯，连细小的夹缝都不放过，用湿吻模拟着性交的动作。小凡无力抗拒，被亲得只能哼哼，涨奶的乳房甚至被男人揉得喷出了奶。叶清远邪气一笑，俯下身含着奶柱吞吃。“小凡，你不记得了？从前你涨奶的时候，都是师兄为你打理。”  
“师兄，你放过我……呜……”小凡扭着身体想要挣脱，奶是用来喂王爷的，怎么可以给师兄吃……叶清远卖力吮吸着小凡红肿的奶头，五指间漫溢乳肉，唇边甚至沾上一圈奶渍。小凡急了，奋力抬起一条腿，踹在叶清远左肩上，把男人踹下了床。  
抓起被子裹住自己，小凡缩成一团，颤声道：“师兄，你走吧，你再这样……这样对我，我要喊了……”  
叶清远捂住左肩，坐在地上，看着小凡缓缓说道：“师弟，你好狠的心。”然后移开手，左肩的血迹正浸出白衫。“从前你贪玩，误闯太傅府，是我替你挡下那一剑，才等来师父。如今你却踩在这伤口……”  
小凡看着血迹，触目惊心，控制不住落泪，喃喃道：“清远师兄……”  
叶清远站起身，捂住伤口向小凡走去。“也罢，我这条命，早就是你的了。你如何对待，又有何妨。”说完，叶清远抬起颤抖的左臂，缓缓将缩成一团的小凡揽在怀里，清瘦的手覆在怀中人的一双泪眼上，“别哭了，都是师兄的错。”  
小凡却哭得更凶，泪水都浸透了叶清远的手掌。

叶清远轻轻叹一口气：“那王爷可以，我就不可以么？小凡，明明是我先认识的你……”  
忽然，手心传来一个凉薄短促的触感，叶清远低头，原来小凡竟亲吻了一下他的手心。何曾想到有这般转折，叶清远怔愣，“小凡？”  
小凡却跪起来，抱住师兄的腰，微翘的唇轻轻地，贴在了师兄的唇上。  
方才还抗拒的师弟，现在却主动献吻，叶清远心中大动，迅速反应过来，一手按住小凡的后脑勺，回以热烈的深吻，肆无忌惮吸吮逗弄着师弟漂亮的樱唇。  
“呜……嗯……”一吻毕，两人才依依不舍地分开，勾连着一条银线。小凡脸颊酡红，仰起小脸说道：“师兄，我错了。”  
叶清远意犹未尽，不住啄吻着小师弟，捧起他的脸，认真道：“跟我回去，好不好？孩子生下来，我来照顾。”  
小凡沉默半晌，仍摇头道：“师兄，你先走吧……王爷就要回来了。”  
叶清远急了，紧紧搂住小凡的腰，劝道：“小凡，现在不走，还要等到什么时候……”  
却听外面传来一阵脚步声，急匆匆向这边赶来，小凡一惊，使劲推开叶清远，催道：“师兄，你快走，你快走！”  
“小凡……”叶清远心有不甘，可脚步声迫近，却也只能咬咬牙从长计议，便飞上房梁离开了。

3.  
看师兄终于离开，小凡瘫坐在床上，惊魂未定，便听王爷刚进门就唤道：“王妃，等好久了？”  
小凡还来不及反应，王爷就把他拦腰抱进怀里，毫不留情地扯开锦被，压在床上仔细欣赏。  
小凡咬紧唇，尚未褪红的脸颊看在王爷叶中，像是害羞的小妻子。王爷一手搬弄着美人的大白腿，让小凡两条腿分开踩在他腰侧，一手拨弄着小凡溢出奶液的乳孔，轻轻舔了一口，咂嘴笑望王妃。“出奶了。”  
小凡扶着奶子往王爷嘴里喂，“睡觉时不知怎么就喷出来了，漏了好多。”然后撑起身，轻轻咬着男人的耳垂，“好像是想你了。”  
王爷控制不住勾起唇角，亲了亲小凡的唇，“本王是不是太粗鲁了？你的唇红肿到现在都还没消。”  
哪里是王爷的错呢？分明是师兄的手笔。

小凡夹住男人的腰，“把奶吸干净了就原谅你。”  
王爷便不多说，埋头吮着小凡的奶子，又舔又咬，卖力伺候。  
小凡舒服得挺起胸，迷蒙之间却偶然看到什么，顿时清醒。

原来叶清远还在屋顶，掀起了一片瓦，看着正在床上淫乱的他们。  
小凡又泛起泪花，回望着师兄，无声地吐露两个字：“清远……”  
“刚开始的时候，都要把你后面舔开了，才能操进去，”身上的男人一刻不停地玩弄着他，手指插进被师兄弄湿了的穴里，一边吸奶一边挑逗怀孕的王妃，“现在不用舔了，一碰你就湿得不行……”  
“呜……唔嗯……”小凡的双腿被王爷扛上肩，巨物操进去疯狂抽插，床榻都扭成一团乱。另一边受冷落的奶子喷出汁液，小凡青丝散乱，被男人干得泪眼朦胧，不能视物，双腿大开任王爷索取。  
看着这一切，叶清远攥紧了佩剑，下身硬得发痛却仍轻轻放好瓦片。  
“小凡，等我。”


End file.
